theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
A New Chang in the Entire Family transcript
Scene 1: The Chang family members' apartment Sid, Adelaide, Becca and Stanley are sitting right at the dinner table. Becca: "Well, Stanley? should we tell them?" Sid: "What?" Adelaide: "tell us what?" Stanley: "Your mother and I are preparing to have another baby boy or girl." Sid: "Wow," Adelaide: "that's super thrilling." Sid: "If it's a little sweet boy, we would have a baby brother just like Bobby and Ronnie Anne and name him Sherman," Adelaide: "and if it's a little sweet girl, we would have a sister just like Lincoln and his other sisters and name her Francesca, but if not, we would name him Toby." Meanwhile right after Sid and Adelaide finished their dinner meals, they're now preparing for their soon to be new brother or sister's arrival. Stanley: "Well now that we got everything prepared, how exactly do you girls feel about this?" Sid: "Super good, Dad," Adelaide: "we can hardly wait to meet our new brother or sister when he or she is born." Becca: "Well, girls, there's 1 more thing we need: a super good luck quilt with every single pattern patch from all over Great Lakes City." Sid and Adelaide: "That's a super good idea!" Great Lakes City Park Lana and Lola: "Hey, Sid, Adelaide!" Lana: "For your soon to be brother or sister's quilt," Lola: "he or she's gonna really love chimpanzees." The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Ronnie Anne: "For your soon to be brother or sister's quilt, so he she can believe a giant chicken went passing by." Sid and Adelaide continue collecting pattern patches for their soon to be brother or sister's quilt, including Lincoln's rabbit patch on it. Back in the Chang family members' apartment Lincoln: "Wow, Sid, that quilt you and Adelaide made along with Mr. and Mrs. Chang is super thrilling," Clyde: "you must've done a super good job on it." Sid: "We know, you guys," Adelaide: "it's even got my pattern patch with the frogs on it." Lincoln: "Can I invite 1 of my older sisters, Lori and Bobby and Ronnie Anne over here?" Becca: "Why sure, Lincoln," Stanley: "of course you can." Meanwhile right after Lincoln, Clyde, Sid and Adelaide invited Lori, Bobby and Ronnie Anne over to the Chang family members' house......... Ronnie Anne: "I'm super good at taking super good care of babies and little tykes, so call me every single time." Lori: "Oh my gosh," Bobby: "it looks like you planned this baby shower thing right along." Becca's sitting right on the couch and Sid and Adelaide are helping her do her breathing exercises. Becca: Then Exhales Sid: "Hold it, carefully," Adelaide: "hold it, carefully," Sid: "now breathe out." Becca: Then Exhales Again Becca: "Sid? Adelaide? believe this or not, I still have a couple of days right before your new brother or sister's due." Sid: "Shhhhh," Adelaide: "concentrate." Just then, Becca goes right into labor........ Becca: "Oh my gosh, it's time to go to the hospital, the baby boy or girl's about to be born any single minute now." Stanley: "Come on, Becca, I got your suitcase right here with me," Becca: "and Sid and Adelaide, you're staying right here at home with Grandma Felicia." Becca and Stanley make their leave while Sid and Adelaide stay right at home with Felicia and fall asleep. The very next morning, Sid and Adelaide have just finished their breakfast meals and Felicia walks right over to them. Felicia: "Sid? Adelaide? I got a call from Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital, you both have a new baby brother right now." Sid: "Alright," Adelaide: "yahoo," Sid: "we have a new baby brother right now!" Felicia: "That's exactly right, you 2 are big responsible sisters right now." Sid, Adelaide and Felicia drive around in a taxi cab on their way to Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital. Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital Sid: "Now I wonder which room number's Mom's hospital room." Felicia: "It's right over there, right next to room 312." Sid: "Thanks a bunch, Grandma Felicia, come on, Adelaide, let's go right in there to see our new baby brother." Sid and Adelaide enter room 313. Sid: "Mom? Dad?" Adelaide: "is that really you?" Becca: "Oh hi there, Sid, hi there, Adelaide, come over here and see." Sid and Adelaide walk right over to Becca's hospital bed and see the new baby boy in Becca's arms. Sid: "Wow," Adelaide: "look at that." Becca: "It's your new baby brother." Sid: "Oh really?" Adelaide: "what's his name?" Stanley: "we decided to use the names that you and Adelaide came up with." Sid and Adelaide: "You mean our names?" Becca (showing the new baby boy/Sherman to Sid and Adelaide): "Sid? Adelaide? meet Sherman Toby Chang." Sid and Adelaide are super thrilled to have a new little brother in the Chang family house hold. Sherman: And Giggling A Bit Sid: "Hi there, Sherman," Adelaide: "we're your big responsible sisters," Sid: "and when we bring you home with all of us, we're gonna introduce you to our good friends and neighbors." Sherman: And Wailing Loudly Adelaide: "Why's Sherman crying? did we do something wrong around here?" Sid: "No, Adelaide, he just doesn't know the entire city town yet, it'll take a super long time." Meanwhile, they're now driving around in the taxi cab all the way back home to their apartment. Sherman: Crying And Wailing Loudly Becca: "He's not wet, hungry, tired, thirsty or teething, I already changed him, maybe his head's hurting." Sid: "Here, Mom and Dad, let me try something." Sid looks right at Sherman who's in his carseat. Sid: "Sherman, look, wacky face." Sid makes a wacky face and Sherman stops crying and wailing. Sherman: And Giggling A Bit Stanley; "Wow, Sid, that was super thrilling," Becca: "good job there, honey cakes." Sid: "It's all in the face." The Great Lakes City Middle School building Sid: "So then, all I do is this, (she makes her wacky face again.) and he stops crying just like that, but it only works when I do it just like how I got Adelaide to stop crying when she was Lily, Rico and Sherman's age." Lincoln: "Wow, Sid," Clyde: "you must be super gifted," Ronnie Anne: "we would like to see you do it in front of him." Sid: "Good idea, come right over to my apartment and I'll show you how it's done." The Chang Family members' apartment/Sherman's bedroom Sherman's playing with his monkey rattle. Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide are standing right by his crib. Lincoln: "How can you possibly tell if he's about to cry?" Ronnie Anne: "Well with Lily and Rico, it can happen super fast, 1 minute they're perfectly fine, and suddenly they're super upset about things." Sherman: A Bit Sid: "I guess we all need to wait it out." The 5 young kids are playing Adelaide's most favorite board game of all times: Slides and Ladders. Adelaide: "Your turn, Lincoln." Sherman: A Bit Again Clyde: "Here it is, stand by, Sid, and action, Sherman." Sherman: Rattle Clyde: "Another false alarm, what good does it take to get a baby boy like him to cry around here?" Sid: "He'll only cry when he's all prepared." The 5 young kids are now back to playing Slides and Ladders and Adelaide wins the final ladder. Adelaide: "I won the final ladder! you guys wanna play again?" Lincoln: "I don't know, maybe we should go back home on our separate apartment floors." Clyde: "We can't leave right now, I saw a behind the scenes documentary of Monkeys Do the Craziest Things, and it took them a couple of months to swing from branch to branch." Sherman: And Wailing Again Clyde: "Wow, that's super loud, alright, Sid, show us your gift." Sid: "Sherman." Sid makes her wacky face again. Sherman: And Giggling Again Lincoln: "Hey," Ronnie Anne: "it really worked." Clyde: "And.....cut! perfectly good!" Lincoln: "Let's put this right in the DVD player." Ronnie Anne puts the DVD disc right into the DVD player and a footage of Sid stopping Sherman from crying and wailing appears right on the television screen. Sherman: And Wailing Sid: "Sherman." Sid makes her wacky face again. Sherman: And Giggling Lincoln: "Wow, Sid," Clyde: "you're super good at doin' that." Sid: "Thanks a bunch, you guys." Ronnie Anne: "When Rico begins crying and wailing like that, I make wacky faces for him all the time." Lincoln: "Hey, I got an idea, let's go out for lunch at my Dad's new work place: Lyndon's Diner. Lyndon's Diner Lily, Rico and Sherman: In Delight Lincoln: "Look," Ronnie Anne: "they're speaking in baby language." Sid: "I wonder what they're saying to 1 another." Adelaide: Fingers On Dining Table Sherman: Fingers On High Chair Adelaide: "Hey, I taught him how to do that." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Isn't it super incredibly amazing how siblings learn from 1 another?" Lana: "Lola and I learn a lot from Lincoln," Lola: "'cause he's super hilarious." Lincoln: "Oh, Lana and Lola, you and your puns." Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Sid, Lincoln, I got an idea, let's play around with our baby siblings while hiding our faces right behind our napkins." Lincoln: "Lily!" Ronnie Anne: "Rico!" Sid: "Sherman!" Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid: "There they are, there they are, there they are!" Lily, Rico and Sherman: And Giggling In Delight Category:The Loud House season 5 episode scripts